


A Trickster and Hermit at the Beach (ShuTaba Week: Day 7)

by Akumaku



Series: ShuTaba Week 2021 [7]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Futaba's a first year at Shujin, Hawaii, Romance, Shopping, Summer Vacation, Sunsets, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29589981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akumaku/pseuds/Akumaku
Summary: It's time for the summer school trip to Hawaii once again! Futaba shot her boyfriend a text saying that she wants to hang on with him on the beach. Akira already had ideas of taking her out on the beach, so this works out beautifully for the both of them!
Relationships: Amamiya Ren & Sakura Futaba, Amamiya Ren/Sakura Futaba, Kurusu Akira & Sakura Futaba, Kurusu Akira/Sakura Futaba, Persona 5 Protagonist & Sakura Futaba, Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakura Futaba
Series: ShuTaba Week 2021 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161668
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	A Trickster and Hermit at the Beach (ShuTaba Week: Day 7)

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO YELLO! Today's the final day for ShuTaba Week, so I wanted to truly break my limit for this one. Even though today's the last day, here are all the prompts with the highlighted one being the prompt for today!~
> 
> Day 1: Valentine's Day  
> Day 2: Game Night  
> Day 3: "Who Found Out First?"  
> Day 4: Proposal  
> Day 5: The Future  
> Day 6: Futaba's B-Day  
> Day 7: **Free Day**
> 
> Hope you enjoy the grand finale!~

It was that time of the year again for Shujin Academy: the Hawaii school trip. While things weren’t too hectic as they were last year with the Phantom Thieves roaming around Tokyo, stealing corrupted adults' hearts, things were still lively and busy for everyone on the trip. 

That is, except for the ex-leader of the thieves, Akira Kurusu. While he shared a room with his fellow classmate, Mishima Yuuki, with his best friend Ryuji Sakamato visiting due to his roommates going out, he was left with very little to do in the meantime. He primarily sat within a corner of the room on a chair, reading a book and keeping to himself. He heard his roommates talking amongst themselves, but could barely make out what they were discussing due to focusing on his book. However, neither did he care too much about what was going on around him until he got a bleep and vibration from his phone. 

He opened and scrolled through his notifications and saw that the unknown ping was from his girlfriend and ex-navigator, Futaba Sakura, sending him a text message on the IM app. The message simply read: _"I'm boooooored!"_

Akira shares that sentiment due to his best friend and roommate talking up a storm within the room, so he, of course, continued the conversation. 

A: _You too?_

F: _yyyyyup._

F: _The girls in here are talking about stuff I don't really care about._

Akira had been thinking about walking along the beach by himself, but thought it wouldn't hurt to take Futaba along since he thought she could use the fresh air. 

F: _You wanna walk along the beach? I...kinda wanna just hang out with you.._

F: _If that's okay though!!_

Speak of the devil. 

A: _Sure, I was actually thinking of asking you the same thing._

F: _COUPLE SYNERGY xP_

F: _Meet me outside at the bench!_

F: _AUTOBOTS, ROLL OUT!!! <3_

"God, I love her so much..." the curly haired boy whispered to himself. Every now and then, he thinks to himself or even outloud what he did to deserve to have someone like her as his girlfriend. Whenever Futaba is around to hear him, she always gives him the response of him stealing her heart. Akira had no rebuttal every time and was always inclined to agree. 

Akira got out of his chair, grabbed his bag with him, and headed to the bathroom. Ryuji and Mishima were sitting on the beds, so there wasn't any issue of them letting him through. He shortly came out wearing only his swimming trunks and sandals on and started heading for the door. 

"Hey guys, I'm gonna go out for a while," Akira said.

"Huh? Oh, uh sure. But where are ya heading off to?" Mishima asked. 

"Just getting some fresh air, is all,”

"...In your swimming trunks?" Ryuji inquired. 

"I-I mean yeah, why not? We're in Hawaii after all."

"Eh. I guess you got a point there. Alright dude. Catch ya later,"

Akira waved to his friends and exited the room. Once he closed the door, he released a sweet sigh of relief. Although Ryuji already knows that he and Futaba are dating, Akira doesn't need anyone else knowing until they were both ready to tell the rest of the thieves. Otherwise, Futaba might get a lot of unneeded attention back at school. 

While he took the elevator down to the first floor, he thought to himself what he was going to do with Futaba today, aside from walking along the beach, keeping his last trip to Hawaii in mind. He did want to buy some souvenirs for Sojiro and Morgana back home, as well as try some garlic shrimp with Futaba. 

His mind stopped wondering for a moment when he walked outside and immediately noticed that Futaba wasn't here yet. Did something happen that held her back? 

"Guess I'll just sit here and wait for her," the boy said to himself, sitting himself down on a nearby bench. Instead of pulling out his phone, Akira instead turned his attention towards looking at the scenery around him. The lush green of the shrubbery and the clear blue sky above him with packs of graceful seagulls flying overhead was genuinely a beautiful sight to behold.

 _"Man, I've been hanging around Yusuke too much when thinking like this... "_ he thought to himself. His internal monologue eventually came to a stop when he saw a small petite girl with orange hair walk out of the hotel. She was wearing the same bikini that she wore a year ago on the first trip to the beach back home: a yellow set with strawberries plastered all over. 

"H-Hey, sorry I'm late!" she exclaimed as she scurried over to the tall curly-haired boy. 

"No worries. Did something happen?

"Ugh yeah," she said irritably. "My roommates got so nosy about me heading out all of a sudden. Don't know _why_ they suddenly took interest, but yeah. People are weird.."

"Mhm, I've almost had a similar run-in with Ryuji and Mishima. Although, it was easier to shake them off than what you had to go through,"

"Well, did Ryuji question how old your girlfriend was and what class was she in even when you didn't say anything about meeting up with a girlfriend...?" 

Akira just sat there with a blank yet worried look on his face. How do you even respond to questions like that? All he could muster was a simple "Uh..." 

"Exactly," Futaba said, "They were _that_ nosy for details." 

"At least it's just us now though, right?" Akira smiled brightly at her. His genuine affection caused Futaba's cheeks to light up with a faint touch of pink. It was rather hard for her not to smile back at him. 

"Y-Yeah, you're right!" 

"So, what did you wanna do?" Akira inquired. While he had some ideas on his own, Futaba was the one that wanted to explore the beach, so he was going to allow her more control on what they would do today. 

"I was looking up some places we could check out on the beach before I got hounded by those girls. There's even a nice little gift shop at one of the places I found, so maybe we can buy something for Mona as a souvenir! I'm also kinda hungry too to be honest.." she said, patting her stomach. 

"Shouldn't be any problem. I know a place nearby that serves garlic shrimp" 

"Ooooo, someone's already planned ahead~" 

"Not really," he chuckled, "I just remember there being a good local spot that serves shrimp because of last year's trip."

"Oooh okay! If that's the case, gift shopping first, then we feast on garlic shrimp! ONWARD!~" she exclaimed. 

Although the gift shop wasn't too far, it was farther away than the garlic shrimp locale. While they were checking out the small hut, Akira bought a small Hawaiian quilt and some Kona coffee while Futaba bought a small flower wreath and a hula dancer bobblehead. While Futaba was grabbing the bobble head, she noticed a small Tiki necklace. She figured a certain someone would like it due to its weird but cute design, so she made an impulse purchase and went all the way with it. 

After a minute or two of walking along the beach after leaving the store, something caught under Futaba's nose. She took a few small whiffs until the realization hit her.

"Is that..."

"Yyyyup, that's the garlic shrimp alright. You wanna go eat now and just relax for the rest of the day?" he asked. Futaba furiously nodded her head at him, and that's all Akira needed. 

"Alright, alright. Let's go eat," he chuckled. 

Futaba followed the scent of the garlic shrimp until she noticed the small stand sitting on the side. She mentally prepared herself as she walked on over to the stand. 

"T-two garlic shrimp plates please!" she anxiously stuttered. Although she has improved quite a lot over the past year with her social anxiety, she was still rough around the edges in some areas. Nevertheless, she still continued to keep pushing herself to her limits to slowly but surely get better and better. 

"Certainly! Give me one moment!" the lady at the stand said before walking away. After three minutes, the lady came back with two colossal plates filled with garlic shrimp, fried rice, and a small bun filled with pork. Akira, the gentleman that he is, picked up the plates and walked towards a nearby bench with Futaba almost skipping right alongside him. She plucked a piece of shrimp that was dangling down the side of the plate and immediately felt like she was in heaven. 

"So good! _It’s so good!_ " she exclaimed, shaking her head back and forth. 

"I haven't tried it in over a year, so I honestly forgot how it tasted," he said as he sat down right next to her.

"Let me feed you some then!" Futaba immediately stabbed a shrimp with a pick and made a beeline towards Akira's mouth. 

"Open wide Akira! Aaaaah!"

Akira listened and opened his mouth as Futaba gently put the shrimp in his mouth. As soon as he bit down into the shrimp, his face lit up like a Christmas tree. 

"Oh god, that's actually really good," he said, putting a hand up to his cheek. 

"Right?! This shrimp is awesome!" 

Akira scratched his head while looking away. He seemed as if he wanted to say something, but he wasn't sure on how he should say it. 

"U-Uh, can you...probably keep feeding me?" 

Futaba blushed at his request, but after a few seconds, she immediately followed up. "Fine ya dork, but only if you promise to feed me too!" 

"It's a deal," he chuckled at her. 

Futaba immediately stabbed another shrimp on his plate and bolted right towards his mouth again. "In that case, open that piehole! Aaaaah!" 

* * *

A beautiful and mesmerizing sunset filled the sky after some passage of time. The spectacle wearing duo took quite a long time eating through the food, especially when they talked the afternoon away as they devoured their food. After a bit of silence, Futaba piped up while patting her small but full stomach. 

“Aaaah, that food was way too good...and way too much…” 

"You look like you can barely move," Akira smiled

"Congrats, you put the pieces together," she smiled back. This prompted Akira to chuckle as his response. 

"But I had a really fun time with you though. As much as I would have preferred staying inside, there wasn't much for me to really do so...thanks,"

"No problem. We should come to Hawaii at some point again," Akira suggested. 

"Mhm! Maybe we can even bring Mona and Sojiro with us!" Futaba added to the idea. Akira nodded at the thought, since Sojiro could use a vacation like this. Morgana usually naps the whole day through, so it wouldn't be that much of a difference if he was here with them or not. 

"Wouldn't mind it at all," the boy agreed. "Although, at some point, I wouldn't mind coming here with just the two of us either,"

Futaba's cheeks instantly burned as red as the setting sun. However, all she could do was smile in response. "I...I'd like that, honestly... " 

After a moment of silence, Futaba gazed at the sunset that stretched far out into the sea. "Wow," she began, "I'm not really the type of person to really gawk at things like sunsets, but this? This is honestly really nice,"

“Yeah, I never really took you as someone who likes this sort of stuff,”

Futaba's face gave away her offense by that remark, albeit jokingly. "Hey! I can appreciate pretty things like this once in a blue moon! Just not as weird as Inari!" she exclaimed.

"Emphasis on 'blue moon'..."

This prompted the girl to fire back with a light jab into his side and she did it with the cheekiest grin she could ever wear. "Freaking dork!" 

All Akira could really do was smile. Futaba, unfortunately, had to break his immersion with a small heads up. 

"Oh! I forgot something!" Futaba exclaimed.

With a look of confusion on Akira's face, she reached into the bag of gifts she bought and gave him a small tiki necklace. "I-I know it's kind of nowhere, but I thought you would like it! Ya know, to remember today,"

"Thanks, Futaba." Akira smiled. He immediately put the necklace on. Out of all the things he expected today, he didn't expect Futaba to come out of nowhere with a gift like this. Nevertheless, he happily wore his new gift around his neck as if it was a badge.

"How do I look?"

"Hmm, your charm _seems_ to be maxed out, but I can't be too sure."

"Oh I assure you, all of my stats are maxed out," he smirked. All Futaba could do was giggle at his dramatic response.

"But nah, it looks good on you. I'm...really glad you like it," she smiled. He happily smiled back at her for a few seconds until she turned back at the open sea.

"As much as I would want to stay, I think we should get going before it gets too dark," 

As much as Futaba was right, they still have to be back at the hotel at a decent time. However, Akira had something else on his mind. 

"U-Um." 

"Hm? what's up?" she asked, looking puzzled. 

"Can we stay...just a little longer?" he nervously inquired. 

Futaba knew exactly what kind of scene was going on here. She has seen quite a lot of situations like this, so she decided to tease her boyfriend a bit. "Aww, did I just catch my boyfriend being flustered?" 

"I-I'm not sure what you mean," Akira scratched his head as he looked ahead of him. He was usually quite reserved when it came to his emotions, but this was certainly not one of those times. If there was any indicator that he was actually flustered, it was the split second that Futaba noticed his cheeks turning a rather dark red. 

"Your face is completely red! Hold the L, ya cute dork!" she exclaimed. 

All that did was make Akira even more flustered, which continued to amuse the snickering Futaba. She didn't want him to feel too embarrassed, so she placed her hand on top of his and scooted a bit closer to him. They were practically mere centimeters away from each other now. 

"I...wouldn't mind it though," she said, looking up at Akira. 

This, of course, prompted Akira to look back to her, the two now looking directly into each other’s eyes. As his answer to her words, he flipped his hand and closed it so they are holding each other's hand. No words needed to be said beyond that point. Her smile and his smile back was all that needed to be shown

Futaba then proceeded to scoot even closer to Akira and lean onto his shoulder. That way, she could feel more comfortable and just sleep there if she so chooses. Akira didn't reject her sudden adjustment at all and rather embraced it by moving his arm away to wrap his arm around her. 

_****_

_**“I spent a romantic evening with Futaba…”** _

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, I wanna thank my best friend goroakechiswife (https://twitter.com/goroakechiswife) for helping me throughout the whole week editing my stories. She's pretty much been my partner when it came to my stories, so I can't possibly thank her enough for all that she's done for me this week. <3
> 
> But last and not least, thank YOU for reading my stories. My contribution to ShuTaba Week is coming to a close with this story, but there's always next year's ShuTaba Week! Aside from that, I do plan on writing more stories in the future. For now though, I'd like to take a step back and look over all of my stories and see what I can learn from them. There has been an idea of a full-length ShuTaba story I had in the back-burner, but I'm gonna have to make baby steps towards being able to even attempt to write it. 
> 
> Nonetheless, thank you to everyone who decided to read all of my stories. If you want to keep up with what I do, I do have a Twitter (https://twitter.com/ParadoxAkumu). I just tweet out a bunch of stuff that I like talking about (including ShuTaba of course), so it's there if you wanna keep in touch with me. In the meantime, I hope you all have an amazing day, and take care! Wear a mask!~


End file.
